Hearts and Hooves Day One-Shots
by A Derpy King Boo
Summary: In honor of Hearts and Hooves Day roaming through the air, I have compiled a bunch of one-shots with each of the mane six. Enjoy the lot of romance everypony! Happy Hearts and Hooves Day everypony!
1. Twilight and Flash

Hearts and Hooves Day One-Shots

#1: Twilight Sparkle X Flash Sentry

Ponyville. This quaint, little town has been the sight of many a feat throughout the last few years – Nightmare Moon's return, the revelation of Twilight Sparkle becoming an alicorn, the sight of an attack made by the Everfree Forest – and things cannot seem to stop peaking in this little town. Today in this little town, ponies of all kinds are bracing themselves for Hearts and Hooves Day, a day where feelings and emotions get poured out to that very special somepony.

Twilight Sparkle is the sight of plenty of ponies far and wide – some of them wanting the title of prince, namely since Twilight is a princess. She has had plenty of ponies ask if she would be their very special somepony, but Twilight has politely declined each request. In her heart, there is only one very special somepony fit for her, but there is only one problem: Twilight's very special somepony is over in the Crystal Empire, serving as Princess Cadance's Royal Guard.

Ever since the events preceding and proceeding the stolen crown incident, Twilight Sparkle has had him on her mind nearly every day, desperately wanting to see him once more. He has been on her mind for a while and has been meaning to ask him if he would be her very special somepony this Hearts and Hooves Day, but the timing can't come, seeing how they are too far away from each other.

In case you're wondering (though the title gives this obvious one away), Twilight Sparkle wants her very special somepony to be the Royal Pegasus Guard, Flash Sentry.

Right now, Twilight is looking out the window, up into the sky on this unusually warm Hearts and Hooves Day, fantasizing about Flash Sentry. She wanted to see him today, but knew that this would never pass because, as a member of the Royal Guard, it is his duty to place Princess Cadance and Prince Shining Armor first above all other things.

"Oh, Flash," Twilight tells nobody in particular, "how I wish you were here with me today."

Suddenly, a knock came at the front door to Twilight's giant oak tree home, namely, the Golden Oaks Library. Twilight calls out to Spike, her humble baby dragon assistant, to check to see who it is, of which he happily agrees.

Spike has been with Twilight his entire life, ever since he hatched from his purple spotted egg on the day Twilight tested to enter into Princess Celestia's School For Gifted Unicorns as a filly. He has seen Twilight's behavior these last few days and decided to surprise her this Hearts and Hooves Day. He heads downstairs to answer the front door and is happy to see that Twilight's surprise has arrived at the door.

Making no sounds, Spike asks Twilight if she could come downstairs for a quick second. Twilight, agreeing solemnly to come to Spike's aid, starts to climb down her stairs. She notices Spike standing in front of the front door peculiarly, giving Twilight the slight feeling that something is going on.

"What's going on, Spike?" She asks.

Spike smirks, opening the front door in the process. There, standing in the doorway for her was Flash Sentry himself. Twilight was honestly not expecting to see Flash standing before her in the doorway, or even seeing him here in Ponyville for that matter, but here he was.

"Flash," Twilight gasped, "why...why what a surprise! What are you doing here?"

"Princess Twilight," Flash smiled, showing Twilight a bouquet of roses in the process, "would you like to be my very special somepony on this Hearts and Hooves Day?"

Not even saying a word, Twilight accepted Flash's request to be his very special somepony as she grasped him with a very meaningful and emotional hug.

"My work here is done," Spike said as he left the two lovebirds alone to themselves.


	2. Rarity and Robert

Hearts and Hooves Day One-Shots

#2: Rarity X Robert

Ponyville isn't just home to some of the most interesting ponies Equestria has to offer – Ditzy, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, etc. - but also to some interesting creatures that disguise themselves as ponies – vamponies and lycans. Ponies aren't the only ones that need happiness too, you know.

That's where we bump into Rarity – Miss Fabulosity herself, the Element of Generosity – and her love, the mischievous unicorn Robert – the unknown Element of Happiness. Both of these two lovebirds are vamponies, a curse that is stricken upon them until the moment that they die. This is where the phrase "till death do us part" has an unknown fixture, seeing how vamponies rarely ever die.

Although these two vamponies are considered the walking undead, their love for each other is undeniably alive, stronger than any other force Equestria has ever seen.

We see Rarity currently working on her new fashion line in the Carousel Boutique while her lover is out and about. Rarity is working extensively to completely finish this new fashion line and finish her clients' orders in time for the scheduled pick-up time, which was in just a measly couple of days! She was stressing over this large order, biting off more than she could chew considerably.

"Oh," she sighs to herself, "this new line must be fabulous! My future as a fashion designer is at stake here if I simply do not finish this in time..."

Rarity spends all day working on this difficult line for her client, managing to actually finish it ahead of time. She looks towards the clock and notices that it is nearly midnight!

"My, oh my," she says to nobody in particular, "how time sure flies by. I wonder where Robert is...I haven't heard from him all day..."

Rarity checks all over the Boutique for her Robert, not finding him anywhere on the downside. When she travels upstairs to check to see if Robert had gone to bed, she notices a dim light coming from their room. Entering the room, Rarity notices that the dim light is coming from multiple candles that were lined up all around the room.

This surprised Rarity extensively. She had not known that while she was busy finishing her clients' orders, Robert was busy himself preparing a romantic setting for his beloved Rarity.

"Robert," Rarity affectionately spoke, "what a nice surprise."

Robert walked out from one of the closets that were in the room wearing a fancy looking suit – a suit Rarity made for him on the day that they met. Rarity was touched to see Robert model the suit she made.

"Anything to keep my pretty little Rarity happy." Robert smiled, approaching Rarity, giving her an emotional hug. "Will you be my very special somepony this Hearts and Hooves Day?"

"Of course I will, Robert!" Rarity smiled.

The two lovebirds hugged for a while longer before engaging in romantic affection and flirtatious feelings.

"How about we have a sip of blood, Rarity?" Robert suggested. "How's that sound to you?"

"It sounds most delightful," Rarity happily replied.

The two vamponies then wrapped their heads around each others' necks, driving their sharp fangs into each others' skin, sucking up blood in the romantic ways that vamponies share blood with each other.

"Happy Hearts and Hooves Day, my beautiful ruler." Robert whispered to Rarity.

"I love you, my strong, handsome, stallion," Rarity replied before the two lovebirds continued sucking each others' blood out.


	3. Fluttershy and Thunder

Hearts and Hooves Day One-Shots

#3: Fluttershy X Thunder Grays

On the other side of Ponyville, there lives a cute, shy, little, timid Pegasus named Fluttershy. She owns a cottage not too far from the outskirts of Ponyville, a cottage in which she shares with a longtime friend, another Pegasus, named Thunder Grays. These two Pegasus ponies go back a long way, both originating from Cloudsdale.

Thunder here, who's had certain feelings for Fluttershy ever since he was a young colt, was once paralyzed and was unable to use his wings for approximately ten years. Once he found the courage and was shown affection by Fluttershy, he was able to overcome certain challenges and was able to fly momentarily. He was ultimately given his ability to fly once more by Princess Celestia after certain events put him in the hospital, near his deathbed. Now, with Fluttershy as his loving wife, he lives each and every day to his full heart's extent.

Today, Thunder is out in Ponyville market, searching for some beautful daisies for Fluttershy for Hearts and Hooves Day. Unfortunately, Thunder is having a bit of a hard time finding daisies – Fluttershy's favorite type of flower – in the marketplace. It seems as if all the other ponies have beaten him to obtaining some for their very special someponies.

"What to do..." Thunder tells Angel, Fluttershy's most trusted pet bunny.

Angel gives a dissatisfied look to Thunder, which pretty much sums up how Thunder is currently feeling. He then remembers that there are some flowers near the edge of the Everfree that Fluttershy really likes, but never bothered to get because of where they are located. He brings this to Angel's attention, wondering if Fluttershy would be surprised with a bouquet of them waiting for her when he arrived home.

"You think she'll like them, Angel?" He asks.

Angel smiles back at Thunder, which meant that there was only one way to find out.

"Let's go get a dozen of them then, Angel." Thunder says, rushing over to the location of the flowers.

Meanwhile, back home in the cottage, Fluttershy was planning a surprise of her own for Thunder, a romantic dinner set up just for him, with some candlelight setting to go with it. The critters that lived with Fluttershy and Thunder helped out Fluttershy as best as they could, setting up a lot of specific things, right in the locations that seemed perfect for Fluttershy.

"He's lost so much in his short life," Fluttershy reminds the critters, "I want him to be as happy as he can be when he comes back through that door in a short while."

The other critters all smile as they continue helping Fluttershy set up the area for a very special dinner for the two lovebirds later on today. Fluttershy smiles, then continues preparing the dinner for her and Thunder.

"He's sure to love it." She tells herself.

Back on the other end with Thunder, he has successfully picked a dozen of the flowers that Fluttershy likes – a bunch of roses – as well as a few dandelions as well. He shows Angel, asking him for his opinion on what Fluttershy would think of them.

Angel smiles in reply as Thunder puts the flowers in the basket he brought gently and nicely before heading back home to surprise Fluttershy with them.

"She's going to love them, Angel," he confidently speaks, "I just know it."

When Thunder arrives back at the cottage, Fluttershy is there to greet him right outside the door. She greets him with a kiss and Thunder pulls out the bouquet of flowers he picked just for her.

"Are these for me, Thunder?" She asks him.

"Happy Hearts and Hooves Day, Fluttershy." Thunder smiles, kissing Fluttershy in the process.

"Why, they're beautiful, Thunder," Fluttershy replies, "I love them!"

"I knew you would." Thunder says.

"And wait till you see what I have prepared for you," Fluttershy continues, opening up the door to the cottage in the process, revealing the romantic dinner setup that was prepared earlier today.

"Is that?" Thunder asks.

"Happy Hearts and Hooves Day, my strong Thunder," Fluttershy says, kissing him in the process.

"I love you, Fluttershy." Thunder spiels.

"I love you, too, Thunder," Fluttershy reciprocates.


	4. Pinkie and Cheese

Hearts and Hooves Day One-Shots

#4: Pinkie Pie X Cheese Sandwich

Ponyville also is home to the super duper party pony Pinkie Pie. Her motto is to make everypony smile, smile, smile, because it fills her heart with sunshine all the while, yes it does. Because all Pinkie Pie really needs is a smile, smile, smile from these happy friends of hers.

Of course, there was one pony in particular that Pinkie Pie was sad to see leave Ponyville after staying for only a short while. That pony's name is Cheese Sandwich, who is just like Pinkie Pie – a super duper party pony.

This Hearts and Hooves Day, Pinkie Pie wanted to see if Cheese Sandwich would be her very special somepony, so she set out to go find Cheese Sandwich, who had left town to go plan another party that was being held in Manehattan. Pinkie Pie, who had traveled to Manehattan only one other time before, and it was just recently, too.

Before she had set off to go find Cheese Sandwich in Manehattan, Pinkie Pie asked both Mr. and Mrs. Cake if they could watch over Gummy, Pinkie's pet alligator, for her.

"Of course, Pinkie," Mrs. Cake answered.

"Thanks so much, Mr. and Mrs. Cake," Pinkie smiles in reply, "I'll be back in about a week or so."

"Traveling somewhere, Pinkie?" Mr. Cake asked out of curiosity.

"I'm traveling to Manehattan to meet somepony very special to me." Pinkie answered, drawing a few interesting looks from the Cakes.

"Well," continued Mrs. Cake, "we wish you the best of luck, Pinkie."

"Hopefully you can find him and see him." Mr. Cake added.

"Thank you." smiled Pinkie, heading out of Sugar Cube Corner towards the Ponyville Train Station, which supplied the quickest and easiest access to Manehattan for her.

* * *

Hours have passed and Pinkie Pie has successfully arrived in Manehattan. Up ahead in the distance, she could see some rather large balloons floating through the air. Since no party is complete without balloons, or even bubbles for Pinkie Pie, Pinkie traveled to the source of the balloons and found her one very special somepony having a ball with some of the citizens of Manehattan. Her eyes widened with excitement to know that he was here and that there was a party that was going on at the current moment.

"Cheese!" Pinkie shouted. "Cheese! Cheese Sandwich!"

Cheese overheard the calling and located Pinkie Pie from afar. He requested that the party loving citizens of Manehattan put him down momentarily, which they happily obliged to.

"Heh, what are you doing here, Pinkie?" Cheese wondered.

"I'm here to see you, silly willy!" Pinkie answered.

"Me?" Cheese questioned. "But why?"

"Cheese Sandwich," Pinkie Pie started, "would you be my very special somepony this Hearts and Hooves Day?"

"Me?" Cheese smiled.

Pinkie replied with a simple nod of her head. Cheese smiled so brightly, that the light from his smile filled Pinkie's soul with eternal happiness.

"I'd be honored to be your very special somepony, Pinkie Pie," Cheese happily replied.

Pinkie bursted into an eternal state of happiness and replied with the only logical answer that fit both of these party loving ponies.

"This calls for a PARTY!" She shouted.

"Let's party down, everypony!" Cheese added.

And with that, the two super duper, ultra fantastic, outgoing party ponies celebrated Hearts and Hooves Day the only way they knew how – by having a huge party to celebrate everyone's happiness with their one special somepony.

"Happy Hearts and Hooves Day, Cheese," Pinkie smiled.

"Happy Hearts and Hooves Day, Pinkie." Cheese smiled back.


	5. Rainbow and Soarin'

Hearts and Hooves Day One-Shots

#5: Rainbow Dash X Soarin'

Normally, you'd see just about everyone on the ground here in Ponyville throughout the day, with the occasional Pegasus flying through the air, giving their tired hooves a rest for a while. In this condition, this Pegasus rarely ever keeps her hooves on the ground. She lives for her wings and for her dream to someday be on the same aerial team as he is.

Miss Rainbow Dash trains day in and day out her aerial acrobatics, hoping that one day, she could become a member of Equestria's supreme aerial team, the Wonderbolts. She has made it as far as the academy for them, but when she realized how the academy ran and what they praised, Rainbow Dash sought out another way to achieve her life long dream.

Not too long ago did Rainbow Dash help qualify Ponyville for the Equestria Games, which were to be held in the Crystal Empire not too long from now. Here during the trials, her loyalty to Ponyville and her friends were tested once the Cloudsdale team, which was affiliated with Fleetfoot and Spitfire as well as Soarin', fell a member short and tried getting Rainbow Dash to join them.

Not wanting to choose between two teams, however, Rainbow Dash faked an injury and was replaced on the Ponyville team by none other than Ditzy, a.k.a. Derpy Hooves. While "recovering" her bed, she met Soarin', who had suffered a wing injury the same day. Ever since that day, Rainbow Dash has wanted to see Soarin' once more.

"I get all lovey and goo-goo eyes when I think of him, Tank," Rainbow Dash tells her pet tortoise, "that's not the way an awesome Pegasus like me should be acting...right?"

Rainbow Dash was currently in her cloud home above Ponyville, thinking about Soarin' on this Hearts and Hooves Day. She wanted to see him and ask if he would be her very special somepony today, but that question wouldn't come to pass. Earlier today, Rainbow Dash had saw the Wonderbolts practicing some maneuvers and she overheard that the training was an all day thing. She could see Soarin' struggling to keep up, still trying to recover from his injuries. Rainbow Dash thought nothing of it, continuing on with her flight. Soarin' on the other hand, saw Rainbow Dash fly by and followed her flight pattern.

"He's different, I guess, Tank," Rainbow Dash continued telling Tank, "he's strong, understanding, a Wonderbolt...while I'm just a regular old Pegasus...excuse me, an _awesome _regular old Pegasus."

Rainbow Dash heard some wings flapping outside her window gently after she silenced herself and wondered who was outside her room. Flying over to her window, she looked out it, noticing that nobody was there.

"I must be hearing things..." Rainbow Dash spoke out loud, returning to her bed.

"Don't worry," a new voice claimed, "you're not."

Rainbow Dash turned back around and faced her window again. There, hovering right outside of it was Soarin' himself!

"Ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh!" Rainbow Dash gasped.

"Hello there, Rainbow Dash," Soarin' chuckled.

"Soarin'," Rainbow smiled, "I...I wasn't expecting anypony."

"This a bad time?" Soarin' asked.

"Not at all," Rainbow Dash replied, "please, come in."

"Thanks." Soarin' said, flying through Rainbow Dash's bedroom window.

"Why are you here?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Not that I don't want you to be here, but aren't the Wonderbolts in the middle of some intense training or somethin'?"

Soarin' chuckled, "They gave me an early day because I'm still trying to recover from my injured wing. I decided that I should see you."

"You wanted to see me?" Rainbow Dash curiously asked.

"Of course I did," Soarin' continued, "I actually wanted to ask you something very important today, Rainbow Dash."

"You can call me Rainbow, Soarin'." Rainbow Dash smiled brightly.

"Okay, Rainbow," Soarin' chuckled, pulling out a daisy and a Wonderbolt medal, "would you be my very special somepony this Hearts and Hooves Day?"

Rainbow Dash gasped. "Ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh! Of course I will!" She then embraced Soarin' in a relatively strong hug.

Soarin' chuckled, then put the daisy in Rainbow Dash's mane and placed the medal around her neck.

"You've made me the happiest Pegasus in all of Cloudsdale, Rainbow." Soarin' smiled, gently stroking Rainbow Dash's mane.

"You've made me the happiest pony in all of Equestria, Soarin'." Rainbow Dash replied, doing the same thing to Soarin'.


	6. Applejack and Spike

Hearts and Hooves Day One-Shots

#6: Applejack X Spike

Love comes in all shapes and sizes here in Ponyville. A relationship that has been going on for quite sometime now, but hasn't been revealed to anyone yet has been between Ponyville's number one farm girl Applejack and Ponyville's top assistant Spike. These two have been seeing each other for a while now exclusively, keeping their relationship status hidden from everyone else.

Spike is actually over in Sweet Apple Acres now, tending to one important task that Big Macintosh is helping him with. Applejack, on the other hand, was sent to do some chores inside of Ponyville. She was tending to this, and was planning on picking something special up just for Spike.

"Spike'll sure love this!" Applejack claimed, continuing on with her chores for the day.

Meanwhile, back at Sweet Apple Acres, the surprise Spike was working on with Big Macintosh was nearing completion. It was a lot of hard work, taking nearly the entire time Applejack was in Ponyville's town square to complete, but the job was done, and the job was done spectacularly.

"You think she'll like it, Big Mac?" Spike asked.

"Eeyup." Big Macintosh replied.

"Are you sure it was okay using those apples?" Spike wondered, noticing that they had used a considerably large amount of apples.

"Eeyup."

"Thanks again for the help Big Mac," Spike continued. "I just know that Applejack will love it."

"Eeyup."

"Oh wait, here she comes." Spike said, noticing that Applejack was coming back onto the farm. "Thanks again, Big Mac," Spike shouted while running to meet Applejack.

"Eeyup."

"Howdy, Spike." Applejack called, noticing her tiny dragon "friend" running over towards her.

"Hey, AJ," Spike smiled, "I have a surprise for you. Come with me."

"Hold on a minute, Spike," Applejack said, "I wanna give ya this."

Applejack pulled out one of Spike's favorite treats from Sugar Cube Corner, a sapphire gem cupcake. Spike's eyes grew wide as Applejack gave him the gem filled cupcake.

"A sapphire gem cupcake?" Spike smiled. "How'd you know, Applejack?"

"Ah, it was nothin', Spike," Applejack replied, hugging Spike in the process.

"Now it's my turn," Spike continued.

"Whaddya mean, Spike?"

"Come on," Spike said, pulling Applejack along, "let me show you what I mean."

Spike brought Applejack to the top of the barn and then showed her the field that Spike and Big Macintosh had set up earlier today. There were apples lined up in specific areas along the field, all spelling out a message.

The message, spelled out entirely in apples, said: Will you be my very special somepony, Applejack?

This message caught Applejack off guard. She held a hoof up to her mouth as she read it in its entirety.

"So what do you say, Applejack?" Spike continued, pulling out one last apple, "will you be my very special somepony this Hearts and Hooves Day?"

"Course Ah will, Spike." Applejack answered, sharing a bite with Spike on the apple he had pulled out.

"You've made me a very happy dragon, Applejack," Spike smiled.

"And y'all have made me a very happy pony, Spike." Applejack replied, hugging her little dragon admirer.

The unusual pair continued hugging it out on top of the barn and spent the rest of the day together, with Big Macintosh covering Applejack's chores for her. That night, Spike had brought Applejack to an open field and in the sky, some fireworks were going off.

"Pay attention to the final one, Applejack." Spike smiled as the two lovebirds watched the spectacular light show above their heads.

The fireworks were stunning, both beautiful and inspirational to both Applejack and Spike, whom had cuddled with each other as they watched overhead. About ten minutes later, their was a slight pause between fireworks.

"Here is comes, AJ," Spike smiled.

Moments later, one final firework had bursted in the air. This firework was set up to say "AJ + S" in the air, something that brought tears of joy to Applejack as she looked at Spike.

"You like it, AJ?" Spike asked.

"Ah love it, Spike," Applejack spoke through her tears of joy.

"Happy Hearts and Hooves Day, Applejack," Spike hugged the farm girl.

"Happy Hearts an' Hooves Day, Spike." Applejack smiled.


End file.
